1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of allowing a driven member to be mounted on an apparatus body in an image forming apparatus and a method of allowing drive force to be transmitted to a belt unit in an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
If a photoconductor drum that is not used in image formation is rotated, abrasion of the photoconductor drum by a cleaning blade and the like are accelerated.